robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
INSANITY:The Real Horror Of The ROBLOX
About The Game INSANITY The Game Insanity is a Horror Game Them you have to hide from a Player Called RoBlOx_666,you have to hide,you have no guns,but,RoBlOx_666 is a hacked Version Of ROBLOX Player,if get you,you will die,but we have so much spawns. Chapter 1:A Small Start I started to Play Death Run,after from 2 hours,i receive a messege from a Unknown Player,that player is nameless,he have 1 friend,it's RoBlOx_666,but that account is deleted,on the messege,is written: After From 2 minutes,a friend request Chapter 2:The Friend Request After from 2 minutes,i receive a friend request,from the Nameless player,i accepted to see what's going happend,4 minuter later,nothing happends,20 seconds later,the Nameless Player has sended a messege with a link of a game Called INSANITY,i entered on the game,i have a flashlight,RoBlOx_666 appears to kill me,i hided,after,the Nameless Player enters killing the RoBlOx_666,after,the game crashes and something happends with my ROBLOX Account Chapter 3:The Hacked Account My Account Got hacked,if i try to enter on a game,this error appears: You Cannot enter on this map the map them i can enter is INSANITY,after from enter,My ROBLOX Got corrupted,flying Stuff,RoBlOx_666 teleporting,after,the game crashes,and a Windows messege appears: your account are hacked,stay warned or your account will got deleted Chapter 4:Account Unhacked i unhacked my account on ROBLOX and i finally can play all ROBLOX Games,but something is wrong,the Nameless Player is my friend,i decided to unfriend the Nameless player,but,i can't,i tried to report him,but i can't,i tried to hack him,but i can't,after from enter on Murder Mystery 2,The Nameless Player enter,everyone see and says: -LOOK,A NAMELESS PLAYER! OMG!!! -OMG,A NAMELESS,HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE MAN -OMG,A HACKER,I WILL TRY TO REPORT HIM I said on the chat: -You cannot report him!,don't try to report him the nameless player said on the chat: -Dont try to report me or... after from 2 hours,everyone left from the server,the left players are me and the nameless player,after,they are put on the chat: -Okay,it's only me and you after,i leave from the game Chapter 5:The End Of The Nameless Player After,i enter on a unknown game,after,The Nameless player enter,after,hhe said -Time To Die after from that messege on the chat,they are started to follow me to kill me,after from 9 minutes,the game crashes,but before,The Nameless Player put on the chat: -I WILL COME BACK after,the nameless player got banned and deleted Epilogue:The Nameless Player is not a Hacker? After From all,i never played The Game INSANITY agin,i started to Play Flood Escape 2,1 hour later,The Nameless Player send a messege,i cannot believe them that player send a messege,his account got deleted,on the messege,it's written: -Do You remember of the messege:I WILL COME BACK? i answer: -Yes After,they are messeged me: I am Back,so,i not get banned really,i unbanned myself,follow me. i follow them and i enter on a map called: The Nameless Player timeline,that map show all timeline from them,all moments,i'm the timeline,i put on the chat: -How you put that things? The Nameless Player put on the chat: -So,i'm not a real hacker,i'm studding all players on roblox,you are on the list,i recorded all of my moments and i put on this game,if i die on a game,a teleporter will appear to teleport the player to this map. after,the game crashes. When i go see the video,the video got corrupted and i never see him again